The past is your future
by DjCobalt17
Summary: What happens when the Otomes are finally living a peaceful time and new evils awaken powers that are going to create a new carnival? I don't own Mai-Hime/Mai-Otome.
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

The past is now your future.

—Fanfiction: What happens when the life of Otomes are back to normal and a new evil starts stiring. What is that mark on the skin of some otomes? What is happening now?

URASAI! One very stressed out Gaukencho screamed from the top of her lungs. Clearly it was so not her day. "What else could possibly happen in my day now?" A sigh left her lips as she shut her eyes and looked out the window of her magnificent office.

"Nat-su-ki, is everything alright?" A soft sweet melodious voice asked with concern. Her ruby eyes looking around as if expecting someone to be the cause of the young woman's outburst. "Ara, Ara, is Natsuki wishing I just would have stopped sooner? Ureshi!"

"Shizuru…baka." The young garderobe director breathed out laying her head on her desk with a defeated look.

"Ne is my natsuki not feeling alright?" Shizuru strode over with a powerful yet elegant stance over to her lover. Although behind the walls and comfort of their privacy she knew she couldn't give her the attention she very well loved to give her sweet natsuki. She took all the liberty in the world when in private to be her very loving girlfriend. A gentle hand stroked those midnight blue tresses with utter adoration and concern.

"I need a vacation…." Said the owner of the silky blue hair. "Ureshi, is this natsuki's plan to ask me in the most cutest of ways to go on a vacation with her?" A unique smile passed her lips. Shizuru although a tease and the one who wears the pants in said relationship loves being swept off her feet when her prince simply does things for her.

"Shizuruuuu…" The youngest of them both pushed herself off the meister and wrapped her arms around her waist and guided her to sit on her lap. " Would you like to go on a private vacation. I just want to be with you. After almost losing you a couple months ago…I…." A somber look covered her entrancing emerald eyes. "I can't anymore." A look of fear struck the athmentist. Rubies searched for emerald waiting for an answer. "Shizuru, What I am trying to say is" Emerald locked eyes with rubies. " I want us to be officially recognized to Earl about us. I don't want to live a day without being able to enjoy your laugh, your teasing, your everything."

Tears covered those beautiful rubies, a slight blush covered her porcelain features. "Koi? Do you mean it?" A gentle hand cupped her cheek and brought her face to face to her lover. "So serious I would be ok with leaving Garderobe to fulfill my role in my country as a ruler and ask of you to be my Queen." Silence filled the room. The room was filled with many emotions. Anxiety, fear, joy, happiness, but over all love.

"Listen, shizuru, I know you want to be with me and I want to be with you. But if the council is not alright with us thats what i will do and i will request to be your Otome as you im pretty sure would love to be my Otome. My family wants me to fulfill my role as a the next ruler. Whenever that happens, its you Shizuru, You are my better half and the one and only I want to be with me even when all hell breaks loose. " A tear. Another tear, the graceful otome fell on top of her as if all strength had left her body. She couldn't remember the moment she was this happy. It went beyond the moment when she found out that her kouhai was in love with her. Never in her wildest dreams did she see herself being married let alone given the most romantic prowess of love from her natsuki.

"ne shizuru….Im kind of freaking out her. Are you alright?" Soft honey tasting lips met her dry lips. "Okini, Natsuki, I will do and live my life with my natsuki forever and…" Tears just were released at that moment. A smile graced the young Gaukencho while kissing her beloved's cheeks and drying her tears. "I'm just so blessed to have you in my life." Both lovers placed their foreheads together and smiled while holding each other. A moment that was engraved in their memories, hearts, and soul.

Couple months later—

A smiling red eyed woman had her hand held by a fuming, blushing, and confused green eyed principal.

"Well, that went well." Confusion stringed with her gruff voice. "Ara, did natsuki expect it to go bad?" The younger woman was simply confused about what just happened. Although she swore that her relationship with her 10 year girlfriend was kept in secret. Clearly everyone around her knew about them being together. The council was more surprised by the fact that the young director was seeking their approval and support in taking her relationship with her archmeister to the public eye. " Atleast this is going to give us a couple more years in Garderobe before we retire my love" A genuine smile graced both their lips as they realized everything was going as they wanted.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows

Shadows

"Youko, we should consider a program to alienate waves that could affect emergency protocol for Otomes in war." Two young women standing next to the super computer of the research lab.

"Gaukencho, the alteration process could eventually result in a dangerous move for both meister and otome." A frown formed on the scientist.

"I guess you are right. Yet we could improve the energy flow as well as the activation of the GEM to be a little more flexible during a moment of utter need….Irina get me a lab coat." A quick thunk was heard as the young scientist that was appointed as Youko's assistant ran out of the lab to fetch said object.

"Ora! Ne Kruger-san seems to know a little bit more of the technology of the Otome than I." a jealous strike formed around her. A little giggle was heard near the entrance of the lab door.

" Ara, Ara, it would be kind of a bad thing if Natsuki wasn't a tech genius just as her family was" A blush and a very flustered principle was standing with an embarrassed look. Although many didn't know Natsuki was a very smart and good with technology. A skill few knew about considering she was constantly buried in paper work. Thanks to a lot of the tecnological advances from her country new devices had been used and incorportaed in every part of Earl as well as in Garderobe.

"Ne…shizuru…" A soft but still audible for the ruby eyed to focus on her.

"Yes my natsuki?"

The color from the young principle slowly seemed to change to a ghostly pale color. Her eyes seemed less bright and some what worn out. Although the raven haired young women was a hard working individual she rarely looked so consumed by work. Yet this was simply new to the older otome. Signs of exhaustion had increased ever since the younger women had proposed for them to be recognized since a couple months ago.

"Shi…" Thunk.

"Natsuki!"

"Gaukencho!" Both women ran over to the young Garderobe principle. As they knelt besides the young pillar she was cold, and icy to the touch. Her lips were blue, her skin paler than usual, her heart beat was slow yet constant.

"PUT HER VITALS ON THE SCREEN, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Screamed the scientist as she attempted to pick up the young principle and place her on a bed.

"Youko-sensei! Nothing is coming up on the screen, her GEM is not responding its like there is a forcefield covering her GEM to fully be in sync with the Gaukencho" Yelled a desperate intern.

"Youko! what is happening what is wrong with my natsuki!?" A shaky and scared archmeister asked as she held her beloved's hands.

"Irina get me blankets and bring a medical cart! We have to know whats going on NOW!" The young doctor ran over with what she needed and started hooking up heart rate cables up and checking putting up a monitor to see what was causing the Gaukencho to be so cold with such a low heart rate.

"Viola-san, I need you calm down and help me. Can you do that?" Snapping out of her thoughts shizuru looked at youko and nodded.

"Very well cover her up with some blankets and I need you to go ahead and to go to Irina and tell her to prepare a body tube to submerge with warm water the Gaukencho and have and air tube. We need to change her body temperature accordingly to whatever has her this sick." A strong yet calm tone was emitted from the scientist. "In the mean time I'll prepare the heart rate, and temperature readers and check her vitals."

The chestnut woman kissed her beloved's chilly lips and stroked her hair lovingly. "Please, Natsuki, Don't you dare leave me." With that the graceful women proceeded to get Irina and have her prepare everything to submerge the principal.

—Couple hours later.

"Ora…Youko-sensei. Are you sure our machines are right?" A confused tone accompanied the young assistant.

"I am more than sure it reads everything right." A tone of surprise stringed to the director of the research department.

It was clearly a medical mystery. Not only was Natsuki's body temperature of 32 degrees, heart-rate of 40/ 170 bpm, and REM stable. Under medical conditions the young heiress should medically be in a coma or even worse dead. Luckily for the entire research lab they placed her in a full body tube with nano-machines working in the water to adjust the conditions specifically to the needs of the Gaukencho.

"Ara, Youko what do you think caused this change?" The ruby woman asked as she looked through the glass cylinder where her beloved was suspended in now warm water controlled by nano-machines. Her beautiful emerald eyes were closed her skin seemed a little more tanned.

"Well I will have to run some more tests but..I must ask have you seen any change in the past couple of days? Is there anything out of the usual?" A more stern look was crossing the scientist.

"Well…not really but sometimes at night while sleeping I would hear her say "please not my mother.", "Duran", "Carnival"….other than that she would occasionally the left side of her lower back saying it felt somewhat cold."

"Say shizuru-san, you said her left side right?"

"Ara that is right, why?"

"Does that mean anything to you?" Asked the Dr. A bright red symbol adorned the white skin of the Director.

"Never have I seen it it wasn't there before" The archmeister looked at the symbol a very unique looking. It seemed to give the appearance of a targeting mark yet the last rim was not closed but had an end pointing up to the north.

"Well, whatever it is. It clearly must have something to do as to why our Principle is in a sleeping state."

—TBC

AN: Hey guys! Im going to try to keep updating at least twice a week. Also I would appreciate if there is anyone of you guys who would be ok with editing. Totally thankful for the support an I hope i can deliver a great story for all you guys.


	3. Chapter 3 A Past Life

Hey Guys! I am so so soooooo sorry I took too long to update. I went out on a very long and necessary vacation after i finished the semester. Anywho hope I get back on track and keep you happy! Please comments and reviews! They are deeply appreciated!

3. Past lives.

****Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime/Mai-Otome*****

Hope you guys enjoy!

—

" Natsuki-hime?" A strong gentle deep voice resonated in her head.

"Na..Nani. Where am I? Who are you!?" Fear and panic striked the blue haired otome.

"I guess…a lot of things are still not clear as to what is happening." Said the voice in a much more softer tone.

"I guess…I'll say no." Emerald eyes start looking around her nothing but pitch darkness graced her view. "So…what exactly is this? Why can't I see anything?!" Panic arose in her voice. "AM I DEAD?!"

"Hahahah no you aren't Ice-hime." A flash of light sparked and a scene of Earl appeared before her and big gray mechanical wolf stood right next to her

"Uuuaa!" The emerald eye stammered backwards but did feel a coalition she just hovered in the same spot.

"Did the big bad wolf scare you?" A small chuckle came from the mechanical wolf.

A blush graced her features "Baka…who are you?" A sense of safety and sadness ran through her heart. For some unknown reason she felt like she knew who this big silver wolf was. It was like meeting a long lost friend. There was something missing something she couldn't place her finger on.

Red eyes looked at her and then back to the globe "Look down at Earl… This is the beginning of the world before Otomes. A time where man kind brought everything down to destruction when they declared war on the Himes. Life was destroyed. Everything was thrown back into a dark age. Knowledge was lost, leadership lost its direction, and all that was left in this world were 12 Himes and the survivors of the War"

The second column looked down and saw that the globe was destroyed it was battered up. Yet slowly things were closing down and nature was slowly covering buildings. A look of confusion was evident on the Otome.

"A long time ago life on Earl was simpler. Earl was actually called Earth. Mankind was growing. People were on pioneering on nuclear energy, developing weapons, expanding their economies, but greed is so big…it simply made man corrupt. They started experimenting with elements particularly the three biggest ones. Fire, Earth and water." A somber and pained expression crossed the eyes of the metal wolf.

"They were betrayed by the greed of man. The three Himes were powerful, yet the Ice-Hime was the most powerful. With the ability to move gas to liquid, liquids to solids, and solids to gas. The amount of energy and ability she had opened the eyes to her sister and created the GEMs you wear. The energy and technology was created by the earth hime. Allowing it to be connected to the earth. The fire hime provided the ability of destruction and the ability to fight off anything. Finally, you the Ice-Hime. You where the energy to it all. You are the original source of energy…energy to which you passed to two of the best of your students. Do the name Lena Seyers & Fumi ring a bell?"

A streak of awe and confusion crossed the Gaukencho.

"That…thats not true…I was not born nor did I exist at that time….How is this possible."

Compassion and peace etched the eyes of the mechanical wolf." Your soul has existed among humanity for many years it just…there is evil lurking. The very same evil that led to a war between the Himes and the World."

Natsuki stared at the Mechanical machine and noticed it seem to fade. Little by little the whole thing seemed to start fading into a lighter background.

"Hello….helloo?" Everything around the young Hime was empty. No sound, no nothing.

"sshhh…Irina go call shizuru-san" A soft voice came from the doctor.

The principle's eyes were fluttering little by little adjusting to the intense light that was to the left of her bed. Still the light was strong enough to disorient the young woman. "Ugh…."

The side of her bed sunk down as a soft voice said "Uresh, Natsuki, you are awake my dearest." A lone happy tear fell down her porcelain skin.

"Ne…koi…are you alright?" A worried toned came from the young exhausted principle.

"Hai, now that you are awake everything is better. What happened? Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" A slightly motherly tone accompanied her question

"shizuru…you wouldn't believe me even if I was to tell you."


	4. Chapter 4 Enlighten Me Please

Dearest readers! Hope all is well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments and suggestions are welcome! Yours truly- DjCobalt17

-I don't own Mai-Hime/Mai-Otome, but I do have the honor of writing this story! Ps. forgive me for the grammar issues!

Enlighten Me Please?

"Shizuru…you wouldn't believe me even if I was to tell you."

Her voice was so soft and torn that her words were only strong enough for her love to listen to 's gentle hand brushed a couple cobalt rebel hairs of her forehead and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What exactly is that, dearest?" Her sweet and amused voice asked.

A groan was heard from the young medical assistant and a slight giggle in the back from where the lovers were sharing a moment.

"I would have never guessed the Gaukencho and Shizuru-sama were so lovey-dovey….it really is too sweet sometimes!" A little irritated Irina fumed behind the examination room.

"Well…just remember they have kept their 10 year relationship under the low, trying to show and prove that they place everyone else as a priority as well as the school. I believe they have earned that right to be as "sickly-sweet" as you say whenever that they can; especially considering the circumstances they should be able to. Do you not agree? Irina-san?" A motherly, and full of wisdom tone laced her words as Youko stared at the examination room and saw through the little glass door the most romantic and sweetest scene ever.

"ee…etto….Hai!" A nervous and flustered Irina answered as she saw the lovely scene too. She mentally noted how much they both have given to each other and felt a little pang of jealousy. Wishing to have that what she had yet to experience.

"PLUS!" The loud outburst made irina jump.

"….Its not like the first time this has happened…Whenever Natsuki-san was younger she would constantly end up here and shizuru being her onee-sama simply…." A smirk graced her lips and she looked at Irina "Would not ever seem to let her leave her, how do I say this….'presence' without her personally 'treating her.'

The young assistant blushed at those words while the Medical director simply laughed her way in the examination room making her way to the pair.

"Ara, Ara, Youko-sensei what have you done to poor Irina-san? She seems as she will pass out like my dear Natsuki here!" Her lips were curved up into a smile while Natsuki was sporting a blazing red blush.

"Neee, Archmeister should know after all these years of tending to you and Gaukencho-sama, I have learned my thing or two about teasing!" Both women shared a good hearty laugh.

"Etto…hello, yea hi!? I AM THE ONE WHO JUST WOKE UP FROM A GOD KNOWS WHAT!" An impatience yell came out of the young Director.

"Ara, inside voices koi. We are just sharing a joke…..on your expense." A gentle smile graced the ruby eyed woman. She leaned down and placed a kiss on her love's forehead.

"Lets get you check out Natsuki, Hopefully there is nothing medically wrong." A calm aura and gentleness came from the Dr.

"Ara, Youko-sensei, Natsuki said she…." She didn't finish her sentence before her lover cut her off abruptly saying

"Nothing, I Just said I hope I sweated out the fever and what not" A serious and calculating tone accompanied her voice, while looking directly at her lovers eyes. As if saying 'I don't want anyone but you knowing this.'

"I hope so too Gaukencho! Irina, get the lab ready and physical targets read to test the nano-machines and the natural body cells in the Gaukencho. Yes?" A commanding tone came from the Dr

"Hai, I'm on it! Gaukencho-sama, if you would allow me to move you to another room please." The young assistant pulled up a wheelchair and waited patiently for her superior to move.

"Sure…" A grumpy and deflated tone came from the cobalt haired woman.

"Ara, I'll see you soon my dearest, yes? In the mean time I'll go to our home and bring some clothes for you. As much as I consider you cute in a robe with easy access to your perfectly shaped behind, I don't believe it gives the best impression, Gau-ken-cho" A smile crossed shizuru's features and stood up while placing a chaste kiss on her beloveds lips.

.One.

"SHIZURU!" A beat red principle yelled as she was being pushed away in the wheelchair to the examination room.

***********A Couple hours later*************

"Well Gaukencho, All the physical exams show your are ok. Blood work shows no virus or bacteria infection. MRI, CATScan, and physical run shows no problem. Honestly, It seems like you where never sick." A intrigued and confused tone crossed the doctor as she continued to read over the reports.

"Well, could you consider exhaustion in the equation?" A serious tone laced the leader of Garderobe.

"Hardly, while examining you we noticed a light, an unusual marking on your side. It seems like it was burned onto your skin. Does this mean anything to you?" An intrigued voice asked the Principle.

"Not particularly no, plus I am pretty sure Shizuru would know anything of me getting rebel and getting a tattoo. Other than that I don't see why I would have a mark."

The Doctor looked at her and examined her eyes.

"Any disorientation, or depth perception issue?"

"Not really, but I do feel exhausted. I understand I have been sleeping and resting yet my mind and should feels heavy." A sleepy tone escaped the young director. "Lets do some research. Take a picture and the dimensions of said marking on my side and have Irina exclusively do the research alright?"

"Guakencho…what is bothering you?" A concerned look was given to the emerald eyed woman.

"Nothing…I just need to get back to work, I have a hunch, I hope I am wrong about a lot of things that are crossing my mind but…Just do me a favor. Remember that project we were working on?" Her emerald eyes dropped on the brunette woman who seemed beyond confused.

"Yes, Why?"

"Open my private laboratory, I want you to PERSONALLY, move the data, equipment, and isolate the place so only you and I can go in." Her tone changed to a more authoritative one.

"Alright, consider it done….Mind telling me what is really wrong?" Her voice seemed a little scared.

"If my hunch is right, We might be facing a danger that may lead many otomes into danger. Possibly even….lead us into a conflict we haven't seen since the great war 50 years ago." A somber yet anxious tone laced with her words.

"As of right now, The top priorities are as follows: The research on the mark, Setting up my private lab up and running, and I need to get updated on everything that is going on….Youko, I haven't felt this anxious and worried since the whole slave situation a couple years ago. There is something stirring, I can't explain it. I just need more information." Her eyes scanned the room and felt a pang in her heart. A flash crossed her mind…Fires, gunshots, people running, mountains, and rivers were covered in ice. The cobalt haired shook her head and opened her eyes. She looked around and was still facing the Dr.

"Natsuki…Are you sure you are alright?" Her eyes stared at her, her posture was slanted, her eyes seemed exhausted, and her aura seemed old, ancient, something she never felt around the young woman.

"ye..yea, Yes I'm fine. Please tell shizuru, I am ready to leave…and Youko, make everything I just told you top secret, and top priority alright?" Her eyes looked at her with calculated seriousness.

"Hai, Just leave it to me."


End file.
